1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to methods for producing beam-shaping diaphragms for lithographic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,328 discloses a lithographic device such as an electron beam writer which has an electron-beam optical column that includes an aperture diaphragm for producing a plurality of individually deflectable electron beam probes. This aperture diaphragm is disclosed in greater detail in European patent 0,191,439 Al which shows a silicon membrane provided with a line-shaped multi-hole structure which has formed on its surface an electrode structure which acts as a deflection unit.